A system on a chip or system on chip (SoC) is an integrated circuit (also known as an “IC” or “chip”) that integrates components of a computer or other electronic systems. The SoC may contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and often radio-frequency functions all on a single substrate. SoCs are common in the mobile computing market because of their low power-consumption. One issue with SoCs, and most if not all electronics, is that they generate heat.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.